Danny Tanner
Daniel Ernest "Danny" Tanner, portrayed by Bob Saget (and by John Posey in the unaired pilot), is a widowed father of three girls: Michelle, Stephanie, and D.J.. He is a co-host of Wake Up, San Francisco. Before that, he was a sportscaster. He is the brother-in-law of Jesse Katsopolis and has a best friend named Joey Gladstone. Personality Danny is the archetype of the "not-hip dad" or the "uncool" character. He sees himself as the "raddest, baddest" dad ever (which his daughters do not agree with him about at all). In episodes like "Ol' Brown Eyes" (season four) or "To Joey, With Love" (season eight), he wants to show the others that he has the same coolness that Jesse has. In "Ol Brown Eyes", when Danny is dressed like a rock star, D.J. finds him to be very embarrassing. Danny is usually seen as a control freak, not by just the girls, but by the rest of the family as a whole. In addition to the spring cleaning (see below), he made a "Clipboard of Fun" for the rest of the family in the season three premiere "Tanner's Island", and this led to rising tensions among the grown-ups and thus, leaving the girls worried and D.J. having to use a conch/shell near her feet to calm everyone down. Danny is also obsessed with cleaning, and wants to make sure there's no speck of dust, dirt, or mildew on anything he owns. His motto is, "Clean is good, dirt is bad." D.J. and Stephanie do not like cleaning as much as Danny thinks they do. In "Granny Tanny", Stephanie had confessed that one Christmas, when she asked Santa for a cleaning tool, she did not know he would actually bring it to her. In the episode "Honey, I Broke the House", he even seems to care more about the mess that Stephanie made more than the fact that she drove Joey's new car through the kitchen wall. However, in the episode "The Trouble with Danny" in season five, he decided to find a balance between clean and dirty. In the episode "Joey Goes Hollywood", he revealed that his favorite scent is Lemon Pledge. He got Michelle to become his special helper on his "Christmas" (Spring cleaning), making her hope that he would be proud of her if she was very clean and tidy. In "Spellbound", he used cleaning products to teach Michelle the alphabet. Danny is protective of his daughters. He has a habit of spoiling Michelle and treating her like a baby. Stephanie also stated in the show that while she was talking to a boy, Danny saw that her shoelaces were untied and bent down to tie them for her. His excuse was that he didn't want her to trip, but Stephanie retorted to him that she did ''trip, over ''him. D.J., on the other hand, usually has a rebellious attitude towards him when she finds out he's been prying into her private life (something she constantly warns Stephanie against), and his habits of doing this usually lead to arguments, which usually lead to her running off and/or isolating herself in her room. He seems to have a lot of authority on his daughters. They are afraid of what his reactions are going to be like in the episode "The Hole-in-the-Wall Gang" (season four). In season two's "Joey Gets Tough", Danny teaches Joey about authority. Jesse, on the other hand, tends to conflict with Danny's authority figure like in "Please Don't Touch The Dinosaur" (season six) or in "Fogged In" (season two); in season one's "Our Very First Night" he takes the blame for allowing the girls to have sweets after midnight when his band came over for a rehearsal, but Danny still makes the girls apologize to him. When Danny threatens to ground the girls "for life" (season five's "The Devil Made Me Do It", the season six premiere "Come Fly With Me", and the season seven finale "A House Divided"), it's not really for life, but for an amount of time set by him. Only once in the series has he grounded all three of them at the same time (in season five's "Sisters in Crime"). His parenting style is more authoritative (demanding and responsive) than authoritarian (demanding only), as him being authoritative allows him to discuss issues with his daughters in a calm manner; only on occasion is he authoritarian, and often viewed as such. Relationships Pamela Katsopolis Pam was Danny's wife, and mother of his children. She died in a car crash (by a drunken driver, as revealed in "Under the Influence") shortly before the series began. Danny eventually asks a woman out on a date, and afterwards, explains to D.J. and Stephanie (when they ask about how their mom would feel about him dating someone else) that he and Pam talked a lot of things over, like what would happen if something happened to one of them. He said that their mother would be glad that he would be making a new friend. Vicky Larson Vicky Larson is Danny's girlfriend and brief fiancee. Vicky and Danny meet on the set of Wake Up, San Francisco while she is filling in for Becky, who is on maternity leave. At first when they meet, Danny is named Bachelor of the Month and gets a swelled head about so many girls wanting to go on dates with him. Vicky dislikes him for having so many dates in a short period of time, which is described by Vicky as "shallow". Danny then asks Vicky, on air, to go on a date with him. Having an audience watching, she accepts. After their date, , they give each other a short but sweet kiss, and that starts a steady relationship. They have some problems, like Vicky being offered a job in Chicago. She moves, and their relationship becomes harder over long-distance, even though they each visit each other once a month. Soon, Danny proposes to Vicky during their trip to Disney World, and she says "yes." Before they could walk down the aisle, Vicky is offered her dream job in New York City. Danny, saddened by this, ends their engagement. Claire Mahan Claire Mahan is the mother of Gia Mahan, one of Stephanie's close friends. They meet when Stephanie (unknowingly) goes to Gia's unsupervised make-out party. They get off to a rough start, with Danny blaming Claire for not knowing her daughter was hosting a party, but after softening up, he admits that he blamed her because he did not want to blame himself for not knowing Stephanie was going. They go out for coffee—explained by Stephanie to Gia that for people their age, going out for coffee is a date—and then start dating. This makes both Stephanie and Gia excited, believing they could possibly be sisters. However, after all this sister talk, Michelle feels left out and acts like the complete opposite of herself. She and Danny make up, and allows Claire and Danny to dance. Cindy Cindy first meets Danny when he walks into her store with his laundry separated into four groups. They start dating, but Cindy's ten-year-old son, Rusty, gets in the way of that, trying to keep Danny and Cindy apart with pranks because he strongly believes that Cindy and her divorced partner will get back together and wants to keep Cindy away from any other men. After Danny tries to keep him from getting in trouble after pulling a prank on the entire Tanner family, Rusty starts to accept his mother's relationship. Family *Claire Tanner – mother *Pamela Tanner – wife (deceased) *D.J. Tanner – daughter *Stephanie Tanner – daughter *Michelle Tanner – daughter *Wendy Tanner – sister *Jesse Katsopolis – brother-in-law *Rebecca Donaldson-Katsopolis – sister-in-law *Nicky Katsopolis – nephew *Alex Katsopolis – nephew *Steve – nephew Fuller House: *Teri Tanner – wife *Jackson Fuller – grandson *Max Fuller – grandson *Tommy Fuller, Jr. – grandson *Tommy Fuller, Sr. – son-in-law (deceased) Notable quotes *"Clean is good, dirt is bad." (his family motto) *"Give me my kid." (said about Michelle, in "Our Very First Night") *"Please make new friends." (said to D.J. reference to [[Kimmy Gibbler]] in seasons 3–5) *"Before it can soar like an eagle, the young baby bird must stumble and fall." (in "Making Out is Hard to Do") *"Well, just remember when children seem the least lovable, it means they need love the most." (in "Making Out is Hard to Do") *"What? You've only known each other for three months! What took you so long, son?" (said to Steve Hale in "Radio Days") Trivia *Bob Saget was the first choice to play Danny, but at the time when they needed to make a pilot, he was working on a (real-life) morning talk show, so John Posey filled in for him; then, when it was time to do the first episode, Saget was available *Danny... **was the president of the glee club in High School. **went to college on a billiards scholarship. **and Joey both agree that they have horrible middle names. **is known to be a neat freak. **is right-handed. Post-''Full House'' After Full House ended, Wake Up, San Francisco came to an end and Danny married Teri. Danny and Rebecca moved to L.A. when their show went national and became Wake Up, USA. ''Fuller House'' Danny leaves behind his old family home to move and host a new show Wake-Up USA. He originally intends to sell the house, but decides to take the house off the market when Stephanie and Kimmy decide to move in and help D.J. raise her children. Later, Danny returns to San Francisco for a Wake-Up San Francisco reunion. He is devastated to learn that Max's dog Cosmo ruined the family couch, but Stephanie manages to get one that looks exactly the same, and makes him a blazer with material from the old couch. Danny attempts to help fulfill Max's dream of riding in a fire truck, but the fire chief is still bitter that he did not get a chance to sing on Wake up San Francisco years ago. Danny sets up so the fire chief can sing on camera, and assures the cameraman they will edit it out of the real show. He also has a special bond between his grandson Max, who is similar to him. Trivia Danny's picture is featured at the start of every episode (as part of two group pictures of the cast), even when he is not present. Gallery Full House danny john.png|John Posey as Danny Tanner Season 1 Danny Tanner.png|In the season 1 opening A pox in our house.jpg|With Stephanie in "A Pox in Our House" (1988) Season 2 Danny.png|In the opening for seasons 2 & 3 Tanner vs. gibbler.png|Meeting Rebecca Donaldson in "Tanner vs. Gibbler" (1988) Mad money.png|From "Mad Money" (1988) A little romance.jpg|From "A Little Romance" (1989) El problema grande de d.j.jpg|From "El Problema Grande de D.J." (1989) 43.jpg|With Claire Tanner in "Granny Tanny" (1989) 8.jpg|From "Back to School Blues" (1989) --> Back to school blues.jpg El problema grande de dj123.jpg|From "El Problema Grande de D.J." (1989) 93417313.jpg|Promo for "Tanner's Island" (1989) Season 4 Danny.png|In the opening for seasons 4–7 Terror in tanner town.png|Kissing Cindy in "Terror in Tanner Town" (1990) Crimes and michelle's demeanor.png|With Jesse and Joey singing to Michelle in season four Danny in charge.png|With D.J., Stephanie and Michelle in "Danny in Charge" (1990) Misadventures in babysitting123.png|From "Misadventures in Babysitting" (1990) Fraternity reunion.png|With Joey in "Fraternity Reunion" (1990) The legend of ranger joe.png|From "The Legend of Ranger Joe" (1991) Oh where oh where has my little girl gone.png|Looking at a photo of D.J. in "Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Little Girl Gone?" (1991) Matchmaker michelle.png|From "Matchmaker Michelle" (1991) Bachelor of the month.png|Kissing Vicky Larson in Bachelor of the Month (1991) Ol' brown eyes.png|From "Ol' Brown Eyes" (1991) --> Full House 415 Ol' Brown Eyes 008 1 0001.jpg Gotta dance123.png|From "Gotta Dance" (1991) Working girl.png|From "Working Girl" (1991) The graduates.png|From "The Graduates" (1991) Crushed.png|From "Crushed" (1992) Full House 521 Yours, Mine and Ours 015 0001.jpg|From "Yours, Mine and Ours" (1992) Play it again, jesse.png|From "Play it Again, Jesse" (1992) Full House 605 Lovers and Other Tanners 007 0001.jpg|From "Lovers and Other Tanners" (1992) The long goodbye.png|Kissing Vicky in "The Long Goodbye" (1992) Five's a crowd.png|From "Five's a Crowd" (1992) The trouble with danny.png|Drinking out of a milk carton in "The Trouble with Danny" (1992) Screen-shot-2012-09-12-at-1.27.46-AM.png|From "Radio Days" (1992) S6 E6 DJ:DNY:UJ:AB:S:M:JY.png||From "Educating Jesse" (1992) It was a dark and stormy night.png|From "It Was a Dark and Stormy Night" (1993) --> IMG 0935.PNG Screen-shot-2013-04-11-at-1.24.54-AM.png|From "The Day of the Rhino" (1993) Full House 715 The Test 0001.jpg|From "The Test" (1994) Season 8 Danny.png|In the season 8 opening Clanny.png|From "Claire and Present Danger" (1994) Full_House_S08E06_Screenshot_001.png|Danny's great-great-grandfather, General Cornwall Tanner from "You Pet It, You Bought It" (1995) The producer.png|From "The Producer" (1995) Screen-shot-2014-01-15-at-5-00-49-pm.png|From "Michelle Rides Again (Part 2)" (1995) Fuller House Fuller_House_Season_1_Danny_Character_Credit.png|''Fuller House'' "Then & Now" character credit pane Danny_Tanner_Fuller_House_001.png Danny_Tanner_Fuller_House_002.png Danny_Tanner_Fuller_House_005.png Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Tanners Category:Adults Category:Fathers Category:Fuller House characters